Give Him Back!
by Insaine
Summary: Prequel to Forever and Always. This is the story about how Anna and L first met at Wammy's house.


"Give him back!" The small brunette screeched as she chased the older boy through the court yard. The newly fallen snow blanketed the ground of Wammy's house causing the small girl to stumble as she tried to catch up. Suddenly the dark haired boy rounded on her, causing her to run into his chest and fall back into the snow.

He held the bear above his head and smiled down amused at her, "Jump for it, Anna."

The small girl called Anna struggled to get up, her winter coat restricting her movement. "Beyond! You won't be able to reach that, you meanie!"

Beyond simply shrugged the smile falling from his lips, "You didn't' even try. I guess you don't want it that badly."

Anna jumped in an attempt to reach it, but failed as she said she would. Anna was small for her six years, the top of her head barely reaching the eight-year-old boys chest. The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and pouted up at the boy, "Beyond, this isn't funny! Give him back or… or I'll tell on you!" She threatened and Beyond's eyes widened.

He swallowed hard and brought his arm down slightly and clutched the bear to his chest, "You wouldn't do that."

Anna smirked, knowing she had the upper hand now, "Yes, I would."

"Anna, could you come here for a moment?"

She looked back to the orphanage where she could see Wammy standing in the doorway and then back to the dark haired boy in front of her, "There's Wammy now."

Beyond looked from her to the old man and threw the bear at her, "Take your stupid bear, tattletale."

Anna clutched the bear to her chest and stuck her tongue out at the older boy before turning away. Beyond reached out quickly and pulled one of her pigtails. "OW! Bully!" She shouted at him before pushing him and running back to where Wammy stood waiting for her. Wammy stood in his usual suit with a long black trench coat shielding him from the cold. His once dark hair was now flicked with specks of grey and the stubble the covered his upper lip and cheeks stood out in contrast with his pale skin. He looked down at the small girl over his glasses while she stared up at him under her bangs. "You called for me?" she asked rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

The old man said nothing, but motioned for her to follow him down the hall to his office. As soon as she entered she slipped off of her pink winter coat feeling the heat from the lit fireplace. It was dark in the office other than the glow coming from the fire. She looked over to see a small figure sitting with its knees pulled to its chest. "L?" The figure turned at the sound of Wammy's voice. Anna gasped slightly, it was a boy. He came over to them and clung to Wammy's hand. "L, this is Anna." Anna smiled broadly despite the pink forming on her cheeks as her emerald eyes met his grey ones. He was rather cute in Anna's opinion. He was about her age with shaggy black hair and cold grey eyes. There was a hint of sadness in them. Anna longed to ask what his story was and how he ended up at Wammy's, they didn't get many new people. Despite the endless questions that she wished to ask, she remained silent. She knew better than to ask for the other children's stories. Even at the tender age of six, Anna knew some things were better left untold. "Anna, I would like you to show L around the orphanage."

Anna smiled and nodded, "Come on! I'll show you everything!" She slipped back on her jacket and waited for the new boy to do the same before taking his gloved hand in hers. It was a simple guesture, but it caused both children to turn slightly pink. A small act that didn't go unnoticed by the eyes of their watchful caretaker.

Wammy smiled down warmly at them, "Have fun."

Anna dragged L in and out of different rooms, giving each of them a name, and introducing him to the other children as they passed. They'd finally made it to the courtyard and Anna fell to her knees in the snow. L watched as she crafted a chair in the snow and placed her bear on it. "So what's your name?" Anna asked as she stood up, packing a handful of snow into a ball.

"Wammy told you my name is L." The boy said watching her as she examined the snowball in her hand. Anna noticed his lack of an English accent. It was unusual for someone not to at Wammy's, but Anna decided to let it go for now and continue her real questioning.

"Just L?" She asked finally looking up at him.

L shifted uncomfortably, "Well… no, but Wammy told me that everyone goes by the first letter…"

Anna thought about this for a moment, "More or less, but what's your real name?"

"Lawliet." He admitted.

"Lawliet," Anna said trying the name out for herself and earning a blush from the boy in front of her. She giggled.

"So, do I call you A?"

Anna seemed thoughtful for a moment and shook her head, "You could, but I'm not A. I'm just Anna. Andrew is A." She pointed to an older boy, about ten sitting by himself fiddling with something in his hands. Anna smiled at Lawliet, but it soon slipped away as she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"I know when you're going to die, Ann." Anna smashed her snowball onto her the owner of the voice. Beyond stood with his hair covered in snow. He shook off most of it, but a few white flakes continued to tarnish his dark hair.

"Stop it, Beyond! You're not funny!" Anna stomped her foot at the boy.

Beyond ignored the little girl's outburst and looked up to the boy on her other side, "Who is this?" Anna regained her composure and looked between the boys.

"I am L." Lawiet introduced himself coolly.

"I'm B. Do you want to have a snowball fight?" Beyond seemed excited to find a new boy at Wammy's.

L smiled for the first time since his parents died, "Sure."

Anna puffed out her cheeks like a blow fish and grabbed L's hand tightly, "Beyond! Wammy told me to show him around! Go play with J! L is mine!" Anna protested as if L was some new toy Beyond had taken an interest in and was now stealing away from her. L watched her indifferently. "Beyond is mean to me, if you want to be my friend you can't play with him." L looked between the two, obviously not wanting to hurt any of his new friend's feelings. Feeling pressured he let go of Anna's hand and began walking off with Beyond. Beyond stuck his tongue out at her as she picked up her bear and held it tightly to her chest, "Beyond! Give him back!" She called to him, but neither boy turned around. Anna pouted and looked down to her bear. Her heart broken by L's rejection, "It's fine. I didn't want to be his friend anyways. Beyond can keep him."


End file.
